


Hold Me Close

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: Carter finally gets the courage to make a move on Lee. Shameless smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd have another go at writing smut for these two. This is only the second time I've written smut so I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The air was still and warm as they stumbled out of the bar into the side alley, the night still holding onto the heat of a summer's day. The noise of the crowded bar followed them out, loud in the previously peaceful night. Carter ruined the quiet even more by tripping over his own feet and giving a shocked yelp that turned into tipsy giggles when Lee caught him by the arms to steady him.

"You saved me!" Carter exclaimed, overly loudly, forgetting to lower his voice now that he didn't have to raise it to be heard. He flung an arm around Lee's shoulders, only slightly hampered by Lee's greater height as he pulled him in to his side. Lee rolled his eyes but he was smiling, expression looser and more carefree than usual. Carter couldn't help thinking that he liked seeing this more relaxed version of his best friend. Maybe he should ply him with drinks more often.

He had been surprised when Lee had accepted his offer of a few drinks, although maybe that had something to do with the fact that Carter had been pleading with him all day until he finally gave in. It had been fun though, hanging out in the bar and talking the whole time in a way that they didn't usually get the chance to. He had especially enjoyed the way they had to lean close to hear each other over the noisy chatter of the bar and he had been struggling with the desire to kiss Lee all evening, only just managing to hold back and hide the feelings he'd been keeping a secret for so long.

They were standing close now and Carter let his arm slip from Lee's shoulders as he turned to face him. Lee's eyes looked even darker than usual in the dim light and again Carter wanted desperately to kiss him.

Neither of them were anywhere even close to drunk but the few drinks Carter had had that evening had left him feeling warm and more courageous than normal, his usual concerns and reservations drifting away like smoke. So it felt like the easiest thing in the world to sway forward and press their mouths together. There was a heartbeat of stillness, time seeming to freeze as if the world held its breath and Carter thought for a moment that he had done the wrong thing. But then Lee's mouth moved against his as he kissed back and time seemed to stutter back into flow.

Carter pressed closer, deepening the kiss and Lee made a quiet sound low in his throat, hands gripping Carter's waist to pull him tightly against him. Carter wrapped his arms around Lee's neck, tilting his head to change the angle of the kiss and sliding their tongues together. Lee groaned into his mouth before pushing him back against the grimy wall of the alley and under other circumstances, Carter might have complained about that but right now he didn't care as long as it meant Lee would keep kissing him like that.

They broke the kiss for a moment, panting breaths loud in the still summer night. Then Lee ducked his head to mouth at Carter's throat and Carter couldn't help the needy sound he made. One of his hands tipped Lee's head up to bring their mouths together again with fresh urgency.

This time the kiss was sloppy and desperate, full of heated need. Lee pressed the full length of his body against Carter's, pinning him against the wall and Carter was left in no doubt about how much this was affecting Lee.

He slid his hands down to grope Lee's ass, fulfilling one of his many fantasies, and used what little space he had to grind against him. They both moaned at the feeling and Lee tore his mouth away to gasp for breath against Carter's neck.

"We shouldn't do this here," Lee said breathlessly but he made no move to release Carter. He sounded completely _wrecked_ in a way that sent a jolt of arousal through Carter. The idea that he could do this to his normally stoic partner...

Lee's eyes were dark and intense and Carter watched as they dipped to his lips. Then they were kissing again, all thoughts of stopping forgotten for the moment, hands grasping at each other frantically.

They were grinding against each other now, Lee setting a slow steady rhythm that had Carter gasping against him and clutching at his hips in an attempt to get him to speed up. It didn't seem to take much encouragement because Lee started to move faster, making desperate sounds with each thrust and pushing into him like he couldn't get close enough. Carter knew he was going to have bruises the next day from being crushed against the wall like this and the idea of there being such physical evidence of this sent a thrill through him.

He sucked on Lee's lower lip, earning a breathy noise in response and a particularly hard thrust of his hips. Carter knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with Lee moving against him like that, and part of him wanted to give in and let it happen, but another part of him didn't want their first time to be like this, in a dirty alley where anybody could see them.

He pulled away from the kiss with great difficulty, pressing a hand against Lee's chest to push him back slightly and Lee gave a whine of loss that almost had Carter diving back in again.

"Wait, you're right," Carter managed to gasp out. "We shouldn't do this here."

"We shouldn't," Lee agreed dazedly, leaning in to press an open mouthed kiss to Carter's jaw and then sucking in a very distracting way.

"Lee," Carter started and Lee gave a hum of acknowledgement as he kissed further down his neck, stopping to press his tongue against his pulse.

"Agh, Lee," Carter gasped, tipping his head back and allowing Lee to graze his teeth across his skin. "No, wait, wait, wait... We have to... we have to go somewhere else. Oh fuck... And I thought I was supposed to be the bad influence." Lee huffed out a laugh against his throat, breath hot against his skin. He ran his tongue over Carter's pulse again and then pulled back to look at him.

"Okay," he said, eyes straying to Carter's lips again. "We go somewhere else."

"So," Carter said with his best flirtatious smirk, trying to convince himself not to just let Lee carry on with what he'd been doing, "your place or mine?"

"Your place is closer," Lee said decisively. Then he stepped back and Carter felt suddenly bereft without him. But it was only a moment before Lee grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the alleyway and in the direction of Carter's home. Carter couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in his chest at his urgency and he let himself be hurried along.

He was glad he'd chosen a bar so close to his home because they were there in just a few minutes of hurried walking.

They burst through the door and Lee was already pinning him to the wall to carry on where they'd left off before it had even closed behind them. He pressed their mouths together hard, kissing him heatedly, and Carter kissed back with equal fervor, hands gripping at his shoulders and heartbeat starting to race again. Lee pressed closer, pushing between Carter's legs and rolling his hips in a way that had Carter swearing into his mouth.

"Bed. Now," Carter managed to gasp, tearing his mouth away from Lee's.

Lee didn't seem to have any problem with that, pulling Carter away from the wall and steering him down the hall, even as he kissed him again. Carter let himself be led, focusing instead on the buttons of Lee's shirt and how fast he could undo them because it suddenly seemed of the utmost importance that he get him naked. He got them open and pushed the shirt down Lee's arms, letting it fall to the floor and sliding his hands up Lee's bare chest.

Lee made an urgent sound, hands clawing at Carter's clothes like he couldn't decide what to remove first. He settled for pulling his t shirt up and over his head before tossing it away and starting on his pants.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, they were completely naked, clothes scattered along a haphazard path behind them. The backs of Carter's legs hit the bed and he tumbled backwards onto it with a high pitched noise of surprise, pulling Lee down with him in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs. They lay still for a moment and then Carter laughed, happiness coiling in his chest. He watched as Lee's mouth tipped up in an answering smile and wondered briefly what he did to deserve this man in his life.

He leaned up to reconnect their lips, licking into Lee's mouth and enjoying his warm weight on top of him. His hands slid over every inch of Lee's skin that he could reach, gripping at his arms and skimming down his back, desperate to feel all of him as they kissed heatedly.

When the need to breath became too great, Carter pulled away from the kiss, panting as he looked up into Lee's dark eyes. Their gasping breaths were loud in the otherwise quiet room. Lee looked back at him for a moment then ducked his head, pressing his mouth to Carter's collarbone and scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin there, and Carter's gasps turned to moans.

He ran his hands up Lee's back, feeling his muscles flex as he moved lower, pressing open mouthed kisses to Carter's chest and sending jolts of arousal flooding through him. Carter couldn't stop the needy sounds that he was making at the feeling of Lee's mouth on him, something he'd wanted for a long time now.

When Lee reached his hipbone and pressed his teeth into it, Carter moaned even louder, hands fisting in the sheets and hips bucking involuntarily. He felt overheated, skin achingly aware of every lingering touch of Lee's fingertips; every hot press of his mouth. One of Lee's hands ran up his thigh and Carter shivered at the touch. He lifted his head to look down at him, blood burning at the sight of Lee looking up at him with dark eyes, mouth inches away from his cock.

Lee held still for a moment, looking back at him and then he tilted his head to the side to press a sucking kiss to the inside of Carter's thigh, just below his cock, holding Carter's gaze the whole time. Carter let out a choked sound, almost coming right there and then. Lee was so close to where he wanted him and Carter tried to form the words to tell him to move that little bit higher but then Lee pressed his mouth over the head of Carter's cock, sliding down it and they came out as a garbled mess of meaningless noise instead.

He watched as Lee took all of him in, and of course he didn't have a gag reflex because when was this man ever less than perfect at anything?

"You're so fucking perfect," he managed to moan. Then Lee _sucked_ and Carter's world narrowed down to the wet heat of his mouth and the overwhelming feeling of arousal. One of his hands slid into Lee's hair, fingers tangling in the strands and accidentally pulling at it when Lee pressed his tongue hard against the underside of his cock, making Carter's whole body jolt. He was about to apologize but then Lee made a sound that was part way between encouragement and pleasure and Carter realized with a rush of heat that Lee _liked_ that.

He pulled at his hair again experimentally and Lee moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure flooding through him. And damn, if that wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever discovered. He was so close now, hips twitching uncontrollably, every hot slide of Lee's mouth on him sending him closer to the edge. He tried to warn him but Lee just ignored him, gripping his thighs tightly and sucking hard. That was it for Carter and he came with a loud cry that mixed Lee's name with a string of expletives, stars dancing across his vision and hand clenching in Lee's hair.

Lee worked him through it, swallowing every drop and slowing the sucking movements of his mouth before pulling off completely. Carter lay gasping for breath, barely able to connect two thoughts together as he recovered. He felt Lee crawl up his body, pressing a gentle kiss to his throat before sealing their mouths together again. They kissed sloppily and Carter could taste himself on Lee's tongue.

Lee's cock was hard against his hip and Carter reached a hand down to wrap around it, stroking firmly and earning a breathy moan. He slid his other hand into Lee's hair, tugging hard and this time the resulting moan was louder. Lee kissed him harder, all teeth and tongue as his hips started to rock, thrusting into Carter's grip with abandon. Carter twisted his hand around his cock and Lee tore his mouth away from the kiss, gasping and making small desperate sounds.

He buried his head against Carter's neck, shuddering breaths hot against his throat as his thrusts sped up, each one accompanied by a gasping noise of pleasure. Carter tightened his hand in Lee's hair, tugging hard as he pulled his head up so that he could see his face. Lee actually _whined_ at that, mouth falling open, and Carter immediately found himself wanting to hear that noise again. He sped his hand up on Lee's cock, gripping tighter and using his other hand to tug at Lee's hair again.

Lee shuddered against him, head tipping back as he cried out loudly and came. Carter stroked him a few more times and then pulled his hand away as Lee collapsed onto him, breathing heavily. They lay together for a while and Carter listened to the way Lee's breaths slowed gradually, his chest moving against Carter's.

When it became too uncomfortable to lie under Lee's full weight any longer, Carter shifted and pushed gently at his hip. Lee slid off of him agreeably and Carter rolled towards him so that they lay on their sides, pressed against each other. His mouth found Lee's for a lazy kiss, far gentler than any they had previously shared, and he slid a leg between Lee's thighs as he settled comfortably against his warm body, enjoying the afterglow.

After a moment, he broke the kiss and pulled back to look at him. Lee's mouth was swollen and his hair was a total mess from where Carter had pulled on it. And he was looking back at Carter with a dazed look that made Carter feel incredibly proud of himself. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Lee's shoulder and heard him sigh softly at the touch.

He pulled away to rest his head on the pillow, nose almost brushing against Lee's as he slid an arm around his waist and shifted ever so slightly closer. He felt sated and blissfully content, relishing in the feel of warm skin pressed against him and the sight of Lee's mouth twitching into a peaceful smile. He let his eyes droop shut and allowed sleep to claim him, comfortable in the unspoken knowledge that when he woke, Lee would still be right there with him.


End file.
